Like a Wrecking Ball
Day One "Welcome to Survivor! We are here just off of the coast of Poop Islands located in the South Antlantic! My name is Jeff, and I'm you're host! 39 days, 24 Contestants, 1 Survivor!" "Hi, my name is Max! I'm pretty excited. Yay Poop Islands!" - Max, Vantu. The contestants filed into the small clearing in the middle of the forest. Jeff, smirking, looked upon the castaways. He cleared his throat and said, "Welcome castaways! I see you've found your tribes. Vantu, Lebai, Diwal, are you ready for your first challenge?" "First challenge?! WHAT?! We JUST got here!" - Brendan, Lebai. "You will be going through this ropes course. You must get through every single obstacle. if you fall, you're out. You must get all your remaining castaways to your designated platform wins. Want to know what you're competeing for? You are all competing for immunity. The first tribe to finish will get rewards! Survivors, ready? GO!" All at once, the ropes course area became a violent free for all. Aston, from the Diwal tribe, instantly ran across the wooden bridge to get to the ropes. Suddenly, Ash came in and sideswiped him off of the bridge, but he caught himself and hung off the side of the bridge. Ash, not caring, ran off to get onto the ropes. Bailey decided to start off by walking across the rope. He was across in a flash. Blaine, quickly on his tail, tried to run across, but lost his balance, slipped, and fell. Embarrased, he hung his head in shame as he walked over to stand next to Jeff. Bailey giggled to himself and continued the course. "Man.. That Blaine guy sure is cute..." - Bailey, Diwal. Back on the ropes, Emma was swinging across. She was quickly ganging up on Hickman. With perfect timing, she went feet first into his stomach. Hickman at once let go and fell into the water. Emma was laughing and suddenly, Eddie swooped in screaming, "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLL!!!!!" and managed to knock every person off of the ropes because they either got hit, or covered their ears from the horrendous singing. "When I was on those ropes, I summoned my inner Miley. I'm pretty sure i just rubbed my buff on my crotch.. It'll have to do since I don't have a foam finger." - Eddie, Lebai. Gerard was the first person on the Lebai platform. He managed to knock off Jack and Isaac, but in Jack also managed to drag Gerard's team mate, Hunter down with him. "Pee poop" - Hunter, Lebai. Now standing next to Jeff were 15 of the 24. From Diwal, there was Hickman, Blake, Mick, Will, and Jack. From Vantu, Max, Isaac, Zachary, Orange, Ash, and Blaine. From Lebai, Emma, Hunter, Brendan, and Jhet. "Gerard is so far the only one who has completed the ropes course. Bailey is close to finishing for his tribe, only a few obstacles left." Bailey was running as fast as he could across the bridge trying to get to the end. Secretly showing off to Blaine on the side lines, he didn't see the spot of water on the bridge and slipped. He fell really so badly to the point where everyone, including the camera crew, laughed. Blaine felt embarrased for him, but he now felt as if they were even. Bailey slowly got back up and jogged the rest of the way to his platform. "Bailey now on his platform. Zachary close to joining Bailey on his platform. For Vantu, they only have Charley and Dallas to depend on. They are a little more than half way done with the course." "You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Charley screamed aloud to herself. She looked up at the ropes where she had to swing like Tarzan across, but half of them were missing due to Eddie being "the wrecking ball," as he called himself. She climbed up and noticed how the ropes were being held up. 'Hmmm...,' she thought, 'Maybe this can work..' She instantly grabbed the closest rope and began climbing it like one would do in a gym class. She reached the top and yelled over to Dallas to follow her. Together they ran across the top beams and they zigzagged their way to their platform. "Vantu wins reward and immunity! Good job, Vantu! As for Lebai and Diwal, this is it!" Gerard, getting angry at Eddie for singing Miley Cyrus yelled out to Mike and Justin, "HURRY UP ALREADY! YOU HAVE ONE MORE OBSTACLE!! THAT'S A SAD EXCUSE OF A OBSTACLE IF YOU ASK ME!!" Mike gracefully cleared the obstacle and sprinted up to the platform. Justin, a little bit slower, looked over to Diwal's final obstacle seeing that Aston and Zachary we're almost finished. Getting nervous, Justin got stuck and fell face first onto the ground. Mike turned around at the right moment to sprint back and help Justin. Together, they sprinted to their platform. The lead went back and forth between Lebai and Diwal until finally Mike and Justin dove past the line. "LEBAI WINS! Congradulations, Vantu and Lebai, and nice try, Diwal, but I will be seeing you tonight at Tribal. See you until then." Vantu Camp The Vantu tribe walked back to their camp cheering and happy that the reward was waiting for them at their camp. "We won!! Now it's time to get to know these people.. Everyone seems to know each other, so the fact that we won makes me feel safe for now." - Zachary "Good job guys! Everyone tried our hardest, but if it weren't for Max getting there first, we would've never had a chance!" Exclaimed Charley. "I wonder what the reward is... Are we even going the right way?" Orange whined. Isaac replied, "Shut up Orange. We're almost there." They finally reached their camp and there was a boarded up crate with the words "shit shippers" inscribed on it. There was a rusty crowbar on top of it. Max got to the box first. On top was a piece of paper that read "See you soon. With love... The outcasts" Max, sketched out because of the paper, quickly crumpled it and put it in his pocket. "Come on guys! Let's open this baby up!" Diwal Camp "Well, we tried our hardest." Aston said reassuringly. "It's not the same as winning, dude." Bailey replied. The walk home for Diwal was a long and painful one. Everyone was just talking for the first time since the challenge and no one knew who to trust. "I need to find people I can trust and fast. I better survive this tribal council!" - Blake Back at camp, Bailey took Jack aside and asked him who he thought was the best person to vote off. After a while, they concluded that they needed to get rid of Hickman. The two of them spread out and talked to everyone to see their insight of who should go and who should stay. "So I'm pretty sure that ratchet Hickman is gunna go. His weave is no good, like fo real, it's disturbing. *z formation snap*" - Jack Lebai Camp "Great job guys!! Hopefully we'll get rewards next time!" Emma said to her tribe mates. "Lets get this fire started already!" Justin whined. Eddie, too occupied with himself to help out around camp, ran about singing Miley Cyrus songs. "Hey Eddie! Instead of wasting your time, go collect wood! You can sing Miley the whole time too." Mike said to Eddie. With that, Eddie ran to the woods to get started. "Hey I'm going to go make sure he doesn't hurt himself out there okay?" Emma said to mike. "Alright, but be careful. None of us knows what could be out there." He replied. With that, Emma quickly ran after him. Tribal Council The Diwal tribe started their venture to the tribal council area as soon as the sun set. The walk wasn't that long, so they got there in no time. "Welcome Diwal to your first tribal council. Take your torches and light them. As long as you have fire, you're still in this game. Now, before the voting starts, I have a few questions. First, Hickman, do you feel like it's your fault your tribe lost?" "No of course not. I may have been knocked off the course by a girl, but that doesn't change the position of my tribe. Others could have done better, but they didn't. Plain and simple." "Bailey, do you think it's really as plain and simple as he says it is?" "Good question, Jeff. I think that Hickman doesn't get that all of us tried hard. The fact that we couldn't deliver is what's going to kill us." "Mick, you're laughing at all of this. What's going through your mind?" "Oh well, *chuckles* I just can't believe Hickman isn't taking any blame to our lose. We're a team, we win together, we lose together." "Alright, and with that, let the voting begin. Aston, you're up first." Aston walked over to the parchment and uncapped the marker. It took about 20 minutes for all of them to go up and vote. "Before I read the votes, if you have a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, stand now. Okay, I'll begin to read the votes. First vote, Hickman. Second vote, Jack" "OH HELL NAW!!" - Jack "Third vote, Hickman. That's two votes Hickman, one vote Jack. Fourth vote, also Hickman. That's three votes Hickman, one vote Jack. Fifth vote, Hickman. That makes it four votes Hickman, one vote Jack, and that's enough. I'm sorry Hickman, but your tribe has spoken." Voting Confessionals "You know, I feel bad not getting to know you before I vote you, but I mean.. The others were gunning you and I have to stay in the majority. Sorry, man. *holds up parchment reading 'Hickman'* " - Aston "Yes! Everyone should be listening! Adios, Hickman!!" - Bailey "I don't like you. You're annoying, and stupid. I hope everyone else sees it. *parchment reads 'Jack'* " - Hickman "*Holds up parchment reading 'Hickman'* Well, word around the tribe is that you're going, and I need to get in this alliance if I want to stay alive in this game." - Blake "Guuuuuuuuuuuurl, you oughta go. Your weave needs a fixin' real fast. *Begins to write Hickman, crosses it out and writes Ratchetman* " - Jack "There's a majority brewing... Bye Hickman." - Mick "Voting you out is keeping me alive. Later, dude. *writes down Hickman* " - Will "I don't know who to vote, but I heard that it should be Hickman." - Zachary Final Words "Well, I don't know what I did wrong, but I guess it was something.. Oh well, good luck to the rest of them, they'll need it." - Hickman